ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollywood Jamboree
Hollywood Jamboree is the next musical segment of The Universe of Disney, featuring the music from movies and television shows, caricatures of Hollywood celebrities past and present, and Hello Kitty and her friends and family (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater version courtesy of Sanrio). Plot Robin Williams places the riders, Kitty "Hello Kitty" White (Tara Strong), her boyfriend Dear Daniel ('N Sync's Justin Timberlake), her twin sister Mimmy White (Laura Summer), her mama Mary White (Paige O'Hara), her papa George White, her grandma Margaret White (Jane Horrocks), her grandpa Anthony White (John Cleese) and her friends My Melody (Wendee Lee), Tuxedo Sam, and Chip the Seal as Hollywood's newest celebrity, taking them through a variety of recognizable and somewhat stereotypical locations and situations throughout Downtown Los Angeles and Hollywood areas including Rodeo Drive, the Sunset Strip, a nightclub, Bel Air, a pool party, Malibu, a tattoo parlor, a fictitious street in Hollywood lined with studios, the interior of a soundstage, Grauman's Chinese Theater, a billboard, and Downtown Los Angeles. Celebrities *Katharine Hepburn *Hugh Herbert *Ned Sparks *The Marx Brothers **Chico Marx **Harpo Marx **Groucho Marx *Joe Penner *The Three Stooges **Moe Howard **Larry Fine **Curly Howard *Charles Laughton (as Captain Bligh from Mutiny on the Bounty (1935)) *Spencer Tracey (as Manuel Fidello from Captains Courageous (1937)) *Freddie Bartholomew (also appeared in Captains Courageous (1937)) *Stan Laurel *Oliver Herdy *Edward G. Robinson *Greta Garbo *Eddie Cantor *Cab Calloway *Fats Waller *Stepin Fetchit *Wallace Beery *Shirley Temple *Ozzie Nelson *Bing Cosby *Bob Hope *Woody Allen *Sylvester Stallone (as Rocky Balboa) *Paul Reubens (as Pee-wee Herman) *Rowan Atkinson (as Mr. Bean) *Oprah Winfrey *Robin Williams *Tom Hanks (as Forrest Gump) *Jackie Chan *Colin Firth (as King George VI from The King's Speech (2010)) *Whoopi Golberg *Hello Kitty and her friends and family **Hello Kitty (Kitty White) **Mimmy White **Mary White **George White **Margaret White **Anthony White **My Melody **Tuxedo Sam **Chip the Seal Instrumentation Piano *TBA, 14 – Westminster, London, England, UK Stride Piano *TBA, 12 – Marceline, MO 3 Electronic Keyboards *TBA, 13 – London, England, UK Synthesizer *TBA, 13 – Sydney, Australia Synclavier *TBA, 14 – Fort Lauderdale, FL Fender Stratocaster Electric Guitar *TBA, 14 – Las Vegas, NV Fender Precision Bass Guitar *TBA, 12 – Malibu, CA Gibson Les Paul Rhythm Guitar *TBA, 13 – Liverpool, England, UK RK-100 Keytar *TBA, 14 – Beverly Hills, CA Roland AX-7 Keytar *TBA, 14 – Paris, France Roland V-Drums *TBA, 13 – Sydney, Australia Percussion *Drum Kit: TBA, 12 – Tucson, AZ *Timpani: TBA, 9 – Encino, CA *Snare Drum: TBA, 11 - Greendale, WI *Tenor Drum: TBA, 12 - Mesa, AZ *Bass Drum: TBA, 12 – Jackson, MS *Cymbals: TBA, 10 – Pasadena, CA *Tam-Tam: TBA, 13 – Beijing, China *Triangle: TBA, 7 – Humboldt County, CA *Wood Block: TBA, 9 – Greenwood, MS *Tambourine: TBA, 13 – Marne-la-Vallée, France *Glockenspiel: TBA, 14 – Kilkenny, Ireland *Xylophone: TBA, 8 – Swansea, Wales, UK *Vibraphone: TBA, 10 – Cardiff, Wales, UK *Tubular Bells: TBA, 13 – Paris, France *Congas and Bongos: TBA, 11 – Columbia, SC Harp *TBA, 12 – Glendale, CA *TBA, 14 – Pontnewynydd, Wales, UK Violin I *TBA, 12 – Houston, TX *TBA, 11 – Rancho Palos Verdes, CA *TBA, 12 – North Bellmore, NY *TBA, 12 – Charleston, SC *TBA, 12 – Appleton, WI *TBA, 12 – Whitter, CA *TBA, 12 – La Canada, CA *TBA, 9 – Fullerton, CA *TBA, 12 – San Diego, CA *TBA, 9 – La Crescenta, CA *TBA, 12 – Palm Springs, CA *TBA, 10 – Northridge, CA *TBA, 10 – Davis, CA *TBA, 11 – Bellaire, TX *TBA, 10 – Manhattan, New York, NY *TBA, 10 – Brooklyn, New York, NY Violin II *TBA, 11 – Falls Church, VA *TBA, 12 – Durham, NC *TBA, 12 – Hawthorne, CA *TBA, 12 – Orem, UT *TBA, 11 – Boalsburg, PA *TBA, 9 – Buffalo Grove, IL *TBA, 9 – Monterey Park, CA *TBA, 10 – Los Angeles, CA *TBA, 10 – Setauket, NY *TBA, 12 – Sinking Spring, PA *TBA, 12 – Amherst, NY *TBA, 9 – Westlake Village, CA *TBA, 11 – Broadway, Manhattan, New York, NY *TBA, 11 – The Bronx, New York, NY Viola *TBA, 12 – Oklahoma City, OK *TBA, 12 – Chula Vista, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Del Mar, CA *TBA, 12 – Pepper Pike, OH *TBA, 11 – Provo, UT *TBA, 11 – Locust Valley, NY *TBA, 12 – Arcadia, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Woodland Hills, CA *TBA, 10 – Phoenix, AZ *TBA, 10 – Monterey, CA Cello *TBA, 12 – Palmdale, CA *TBA, 9 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Lake Buff, IL *TBA, 11 – Corona, CA *TBA, 11 – Chicago, IL *TBA, 9 – Staten Island, NY *TBA, 12 – Miami, FL *TBA, 11 – Queens, New York, NY *TBA, 12 – Columbia, MD *TBA, 10 – Payson, UT Double Bass *TBA, 12 – Beverly Hills, CA *TBA, 12 – Berkshire, England, UK *TBA, 12 – St. Charles, IL *TBA, 11 – Wheaton, IL *TBA, 11 – Riverwoods, IL *TBA, 10 – San Francisco, CA *TBA, 10 – Boise, ID *TBA, 9 – Cleveland, MS Piccolo *TBA, 8 – Springfield, IL Flutes *TBA, 12 – Paradise Valley, AZ *TBA, 12 – Milford, MI English Horn *TBA, 13 – Bristol, England, UK Clarinets *TBA, 12 – Surrey, England, UK *TBA, 11 – Rockville, MI Bass Clarinet *TBA, 13 – Bangor, Gwynedd, Wales, UK Oboe *TBA, 12 – Bakersville, CA *TBA, 12 – Northville, MI Bassoon *TBA, 11 – Calimesa, CA *TBA, 11 – Homer, MI Contrabassoon *TBA, 11 – Denver, CO Soprano Saxophone *TBA, 9 – Lexington, New York, NY Alto Saxophone *TBA, 10 – Dover, DE *TBA, 10 – Grays, Essex, England, UK Tenor Saxophone *TBA, 11 – Detroit, MI *TBA, 11 – Holt, Norfolk, England, UK Baritone Saxophone *TBA, 12 – Madison, WI Horn *TBA, 12 – Elmhurst, IL *TBA, 12 – Little Rock, AR *TBA, 12 – North Royalton, OH *TBA, 12 – Bath, NY Trumpet *TBA, 10 – Winston-Salem, NC *TBA, 11 – Tualatin, OR *TBA, 11 – Dana Point, CA *TBA, 11 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Coopersburg, PA Trombone *TBA, 11 – Colton, CA *TBA, 11 – Clovis, CA *TBA, 12 – Sicklerville, NJ *TBA, 12 – Atlanta, GA Bass Trombone *TBA, 12 – Helena, MT *TBA, 12 – Charleston, WV Tuba *TBA, 10 – Providence, RI Sousaphone *TBA, 10 – Washington, D.C. Credits *Musical Score: **Erich Wolfgang Korngold – Fanfare from Kings Row **Scott Joplin – "The Entertainer" **Marvin Hatley – "Cockoo Song" **David Pomeranz – Theme Song from Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater **Richard A. Whiting and Johnny Mercer – "Hooray for Hollywood" *Produced and Arranged by Randy Edelman *Directed by Mark Dindal and Eric Golberg *Art Director: Susan McKinsey Goldberg *Supervising Animators: **'Katharine Hepburn': Mark Henn **'Marx Brothers'/'Ozzie Nelson'/'Bing Cosby'/'Bob Hope'/'Woody Allen'/'Sylvester Stallone'/'Tom Hanks'/'Walter Cronkite'/'Shaquille O'Neal'/'Robin Williams': Eric Goldberg **'Charles Laughton'/'Spencer Tracey'/'Freddie Bartholomew': Michael Cedeno **'Greta Garbo'/'Katie Couric': James Baxter **'Kathryn Beaumont': Glen Keane **'Oprah Winfrey': Ruben A. Aquino **'Jackie Chan': Aaron Blaise **'Whoopi Goldberg': Bruce W. Smith **'Hello Kitty and her Family/My Melody/Tuxedo Sam/Chip the Seal': Norman Drew, Shinichi Suzuki and Hisashi Wada (Japan) *Animators: Tim Allen, James Baker, Tony Bancroft, Tom Bancroft, Anne Marie Bardwell, Jared Beckstrand, Nancy Beiman, Jerry Yu Ching, Sandro Cleuzo, Bernard Derriman, Robert Espanto Domingo, Ken Duncan, Allan Fernando, Brian Ferguson, Will Finn, Stéphane Sainte-Foi, Douglas Frankel, Tony Fucile, Thomas Gately, Lennie K. Graves, David Hancock, Randy Haycock, Mark Henn, T. Daniel Hofstedt, Byron Howard, Ron Husband, Jay Jackson, Mark Kausler, Hisamitsu Kashima, Sang-Jin Kim, Bert Klein, Makoto Koyama, Dominique Monfery, Hirofumi Nakata, Sachio Nishiyama, Joe Oh, Jamie Oliff, Mark Pudleiner, Michael Show, Marc Smith, Chad Stewart, Michael Stocker, Hyunpei Tatenaka, Andreas Wessel-Therhorn, Yoshihiro Tsuji, Frans Vischer, Sachiko Wakabayashi, Alexander Williams, Theresa Wiseman, Anthony Ho Wong, Ellen Woodbury, Phil Young *Story Development: Eric Goldberg, Phil Harnage, Ralph Zondag *Character Design/Caricatures: Mark Dindal, Eric Goldberg, Phil Harnage, Eugene Salandra, Ralph Zondag *Layout: Rasoul Azadani *Backgrounds: Natalie Franscioni-Karp *Artistic Coordinator: Dan Hansen *Assistant Artistic Coordinator: David Blum *Visual Effects: Mark Dindal, Randy Fullmer, Mauro Maressa *Clean-Up: Emily Jiuliano and Vera Lanpher-Pacheco *Special Visual Effects and 3-D Animation: Industrial Light & Magic (ILM), Rhythm & Hues, VIFX *Production Manager: Loni Beckner-Black *Conducted by Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Choral Performance: The Crouch End Festival Chorus *Recorded at Epcot World Showplace, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL Gallery Charles Laughton.png|Charles Laughton Freddie Bartholomew.png|Freddie Bartholomew See also *Mother Goose Goes Hollywood *The Autograph Hound *Superstar Limo *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater Category:The Universe of Disney segments Category:Hollywood